


The Amulet

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP with feelings, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean's (lack of) faith disturbingly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet

At Castiel's side, Dean smiles reflexively, a blush rising easily over his face. Castiel props himself up on the bed, and kisses Dean, tongue curling against Dean's in a wet arc. A foreign taste spills between their teeth, bitterness swallowed with a shock of recognition. Castiel groans as a bead of sweat rolls down his cheek and the lines in his palms glisten; he feels Dean breathe light and fast against his mouth in the reprieve.

When he opens his eyes he sees that during their kiss Dean watches him under a dusty fan of lashes. Castiel gentles his fingers, lets his familiar strength be replaced by this alien love, finds himself cradling the back of Dean's neck and opening his mouth in a yawn, wide, wide, wide. Their lips pulse in the lash of tongues and against the crenellation of teeth. Someone's tongue strays, as if painting a taste again and again, slippery and spurred on by the steam in their breath. 

Dean makes a small, whelmed noise and turns his mouth away from Castiel's mouth, glancing a kiss off Castiel's cheek, a slick slide of tongue across Castiel's jaw. Dean kisses his way down Castiel's neck, leaving damp trails and the zinging feeling of lust behind. Dean pulls the cord of the amulet taut against Castiel's neck, curls his tongue around the metal of the amulet itself; Castiel's mind whites out a little at this gesture.

In the next moment, though, the profanity of Dean's hot mouth is against the vulnerability of Castiel's throat, making Castiel arch reflexively even as Dean pulls him down and closer, raising his face to Castiel's. 'It was _mine_ before it ever became a holy chess piece,' Dean whispers hotly against his mouth, staring fiercely up into Castiel's eyes. 

Castiel stares back, his mouth curling up a little. 'It burns hot in God's presence,' he reminds Dean gently and Dean runs thoughtful fingers across Castiel's face. 'Well, then, it's good I didn't get a scalded tongue out of it, because I think you're as close as we're going to get,' Dean smirks, staring purposefully into Castiel's eyes. 

And the faith that Castiel sees shining in Dean's eyes punches all the breath out of him, sends his wings flaring out like the first time they met, like he's seeing Dean all anew again. But this time Dean's got an indomitable look in his eyes- _be unafraid_ , Castiel thinks distractedly, and a selfish thrill shivers down his spine at Dean meeting faith like this. 

_Castiel_ , Dean says langorously, breathless as any invocation that Castiel's ever heard. It's the kind of onslaught that Castiel never expected, and Dean gives no quarter as he twists under Castiel as they struggle against each other; Castiel may outstrip Dean in strength but Dean fights dirty without even trying, his breathless little noises, his eyes that are as green as First Eve's, the heady smell of his skin, the way his muscles move, all gloriously hot hot hot. 

And, oh, but this _heat_ , it shouldn't be allowed: Castiel close his eyes and growls, holding Dean down by the wrists, indefatigably, relentlessly, but Dean hitches his knees up and wraps his legs tight around Castiel's hips, rolls slow and indulgent. _Castiel_ , Dean stutters out again, voice shaky with desperation, making Castiel momentarily oblivious, eyes opening blind.

 _Mine_ , Dean says fiercely, greedily, sounding _young_ as any Son of Man. 'You're _mine_ , Castiel ben Elohim,' Dean says like he's read Castiel's mind, mouth trembling and eyes luminous, swallowing light. Castiel would take Dean into his skin, into his Grace, for those words alone, all the ambiguous ever-human beauty of Dean, the light and dark of it braided over and under and through. 'You have _always_ had me, Dean, _always_ ,' Castiel murmurs quietly.

Dean turns his face away, but Castiel doesn't miss the secret smile. Castiel settles some more of his weight onto Dean, bearing Dean down into the bed, rocking them comfortably together within the circle of Dean's arms, his hips. 'Are you going to come for me again, Dean?' Castiel murmurs warmly into Dean's ear after a time, pressing a thumb to the slothful curve of Dean's lips and watching Dean's eyelids fluttering. 

'Shuddup wi'the damn foreplay; it's makin' me fall asleep,' Dean grumbles.

Castiel wonders if he should be more delicate here- but, no, Dean's been too much of a bad influence on him- 'You don't have the stamina for it,' Castiel says deadpan. Dean opens his eyes, bristling and glaring up at Castiel. He bites Castiel on the nose and Castiel startles.

Dean grins up at him and levers an elbow under himself, grunting a little at the weight of Castiel leaning on his chest. Castiel doesn't pull back, though, and instead settles himself more firmly against Dean, the eager press of his flesh making him wanton. 'I want inside you,' Castiel says shamelessly because what shame is there to feel when he already knows how _good_ Dean feels inside.

Dean chuffs out a little laugh and then gasps and falls flat on his back when Castiel insinuates a hand between them, pushing his fingers into where Dean is still a little slick, still a little _used_. 'A-ah, Ca-' Dean's body jerks and his eyes flutter shut again; he gasps air desperately, the world reeling when he tries to open his eyes wide enough to see.

'Do you want me to _work_ for it, Dean?' Castiel asks lowly, watching Dean intently.

'What is so hard to understand about _no foreplay_?' Dean asks weakly. Castiel licks his lips and pushes Dean deeper into the mattress, kisses the breath out of him until Dean feels like he's melting, so well-cherished.

When they come together, Dean clutches at Castiel's shoulders tightly and breathes through it, trembling. Castiel leans his forehead against Dean's and breathes in time with Dean. It takes a few moments for Dean to realize that Castiel is waiting for Dean to bottom out with the pain, and, the fuck? Dean is _not_ a wimp when it comes to a hard and fast fuck; Castiel isn't _that_ much bigger than Dean- Dean wants it known, though, that he _is_ taller than Castiel- and Dean can _take_ it like a motherfucking champion.

'C'mon, one more inch, you sonuvabitch,' Dean gasps out. 

And Castiel slides in further, the bastard. 'You holdin' back on me?' Dean says, biting his lip and bucking up a little, pulling Castiel in deeper. Castiel jolts and groans at that, heartfelt and deep, and _that is it_ , that is motherfucking _it_. Dean rolls them over keeping Castiel deep in him, straddling Castiel and just going for it, angling it _perfectly_.

 _Oh, oh, oh_ Castiel says from beneath him, blue eyes glazed over as he stares up at Dean. Dean stares back down at him and gives him an open-mouthed smile, rides Castiel in a shift-slide rhythm that rapidly turns into a fast, hard fuck. Dean's panting breaths and shaky noises of approval are in counterpoint to Castiel's gasps, Castiel who looks like he's riding the verge of a spectacular orgasm, blue eyes wide and his hands held tight to Dean's hips, pulling Dean down and _holding_ as he jerks inside Dean. He lets go of one of Dean's hips, tangles his fingers where Dean is fetching himself off, feeling the pleasure even more when Dean comes with a groan that vibrates right through into Castiel.

Dean lets his forehead rest against Castiel's for a moment before he moves off of Castiel and onto the bed. Castiel finds he can't keep his gaze off Dean and he turns sideways; he blinks when he sees Dean reflecting the movement so that they face one another. Dean licks his lips and Castiel can't help leaning in and kissing Dean so very gently, lips clinging softly until the last moment.

When Castiel leans back, Dean's hand reaches out, grasps at the amulet. 'Don't lose it,' Dean tells Castiel seriously, shifting the curl of his fist a little so that it presses over Castiel's fast-beating heart.

Castiel warmly closes his hand around Dean's.


End file.
